Dalliance and duty
by The Sun of Winter
Summary: Jaime's Baseborn son comes to kings landing to start a new after a the progress he gets recruited into Varys' new group. And manages to start a secret affair with Margery Tyrell: future queen WHich will kill him first duty or dalliance? OC


[Type text]

[Type text]

**PROLUGE **

A SEA OF TREES

Hey guys this is my first fan fiction so try to bear with me. I'll update weekly, or daily occasionally so yea…

Disclaimer: G.R.R.M OWNS ASOIAF AND GAME OF THRONES

Claimer: I DO OWN THIS STORY AND THE OCs IN IT.

In a small town near Lannisport…

Today was not Leo Hill's day.

He had no luck today. Wasn't able to shoot down a single bird with his arrow. It seemed that all the birds and stags were going as south as possible for the past few days. Was it a sign that winter was coming? Or that white walkers started marching south? Leo chuckled. Though he started to fill a raindrop splash on is golden hair. "It's getting late." He whispered to himself as he started walking in the direction to the town. He had five siblings and a mother to feed. He had enough for all seven of them to survive a five-year winter, if he ate at minimum. If only his father had been there. His mother says nothing about his accept that he was forced to leave and Leo was an exact replica of him. With golden curls and emerald eyes His half bothers and sisters all had black hair like their mother. All of them bearing the surname, Hill.

Leo's mother says he left right after Leo was born. Seventeen years have passed since Leo has been born and his mother never even said his name. Leo assumed that his father did care for him once maybe. If he didn't he would have left as soon as he found out his mother was with child. But he also assumed that he stopped caring for him the day he left. Now at seventeen it was Leo's responsibility to look after his siblings while his mother did everything she could to survive.

Leo's eyes narrowed in the sky seeing quite a lot of smoke. In fear he started running towards his town. Once he returned to his town he looked in horror to see much was on fire. Seeing gold cloaks storming houses, rapping the women, and taking the men as prisoners or killing them. He quickly stormed into his house to see a gold cloak… Violating his mother. He managed to shoot that gold cloak in the head with an arrow ultimately killing him. Leo closed and barred the doors quickly ran to his mother who was stabbed in the side. "Mother" he said he said scared. " Leo" she said weakly " They took them, you have to get them back at all cost and get to kings landing" Leo looked at her in full despair he maid sure long ago not to cry. It meant weakness. He couldn't afford weakness. She smiled "You look just like your father." "Promise me, Leo." All Leo could do was nod before she went limp.

Leo wanted to burry her. He wanted to pack a bag. But every moment he was wasting, another was not with his last family. So he simply brought his bow and a dagger. He was able to spot the children he shot an arrow at one of the solders killing that one but alerting the others Leo drew an arrow and shot at the guard. Before he was able to withdraw his dagger a blunt object hit him on the head.

Leo was tied to a pole when he awoke. He wasn't able to see much at first but it all became very clear. He looked in horror to see the burnt corpses of his siblings from the serious second child Peter to the infant girl lea. Leo started screaming with a passion. Everything he ever loved was destroyed. He wasn't even able to complete the promise his mother had given to him; dying in his arms he was an utter failure. He then noticed that he was a wear bandage over him. He was cut quite awful. With the sight of the wound and the stress he was going through he passed out.

Once waking from his sleep. Leo looked around. Still tied to a tree. No corpses in sight. '_It looks like they're getting ready to get back to camp__**.' **_Thought Leo. This is the second time he has failed his family, it was the first time he had broken a promise and the first time he killed a man. Leo had no more family and by the looks of it, this wasn't going to be the last time he was going to kill somebody. But he was never going to break a promise again.

The next day a gold cloak appeared. Leo couldn't help and see the resemblance between the two. It looks like the knight saw it to. "Your name boy?" he had asked. Leo didn't like these men but he had to stay alive for the family.

"Leo Hill, milord." Leo's mother mad sure to teach Leo manners. " If I may what is your name?" Leo asked. He needed to know his name so he could find and kill him latter. "Sir Jaime Lannister" he smirked.


End file.
